Revelaciones
by Dearbhla
1. Default Chapter

REVELACIONES

__

Capítulo I

"Vaya, vaya, Morpheus, tú otra vez por aquí".

"No me digas que estás sorprendida"

El Oráculo sonrió. "No, no diría eso. Pasa."

Morpheus se adentró unos pasos en la cocina. Había estado allí muchas veces, pero ninguna como esta.

"Y supongo que sabes que nuestra situación es desesperada"

"¿Y crees que yo tengo una respuesta?" La mujer ya no sonreía.

"Tal vez."

"¿No pensaste que sería tan fácil, o sí?"

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Me voy? ¿No tengo nada que hacer aquí?"

"Claro que sí. ¿Estás aquí, no? Siéntate."

"Estoy bien así." Morpheus se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. "Casi me da miedo preguntarte el por qué de esa mirada de compasión, pero…"

"Pero sabes que te lo voy a decir de todas maneras, ¿verdad?" Él asintió. "Sin embargo, no es verdad que te compadezca. Lo sé todo, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Eso quiere decir que todo saldrá bien?"

La mujer sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Tal vez sí te compadezca un poco. No pongas esa cara. Es sólo que estás a punto de darte cuenta de que las cosas no son como tú crees. En absoluto."

Morpheus la miró fijamente y no contestó.

"Bien; te pediría otra vez que te sientes, pero no aceptarás. Trataría de decírtelo poco a poco, pero me dirás que vaya al grano. Así que escucha."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"No. No lo creo."

"Claro que sí", sonrió el Oráculo.

"No. Nunca lo creeré. No sabes lo que dices. O intentas engañarme por alguna razón. Pero pierdes el tiempo. Nunca creeré semejante cosa."

"Sí, lo crees. Y es porque, de alguna manera, en tu interior, siempre lo has sabido."

Morpheus le dio la espalda, negando con la cabeza.

"Comprendo que te resulte difícil aceptarlo. Pero créeme, te acostumbrarás a la idea. Sé cómo te sientes. Pero no es tan grave. No es el fin de nada. ¿Qué ha cambiado desde ayer, desde hace unos minutos? "

"¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¡Todo ha cambiado! ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así y esperar que…?" Dio media vuelta y le pegó un puñetazo a la pared. Un adorno de cerámica se desprendió y fue a dar al suelo, hecho añicos. La mujer conservaba la calma. 

"Cuando salgas de aquí te darás cuenta de que nada ha cambiado. El futuro de la humanidad sigue dependiendo de ti. Todavía tienes que pelear la misma guerra. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. No te preocupes por detalles."

"Detalles." Morpheus la miró con amargura "Sí, detalles. Detalles que convenientemente esperaste hasta ahora para revelarme. ¿Para qué mentirme? ¿Para qué… por qué me dijiste que encontraría al Elegido?"

"Tal vez porque era verdad. Imagino que las cosas deben estar bastante confusas ahora. Debes estar pensando que nada de esto tiene sentido. Pero te repito, haz lo que tengas que hacer, que todo tendrá sentido al final. Ya lo verás."

Morpheus le dio la espalda nuevamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Creo que sabes bien qué hacer", le llegó la voz suave de la mujer. No pudo evitar volverse a mirarla. Negó con la cabeza.

"Sí, lo sabes", continuó ella. "Y sabes que es probable que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos."

"Tú deberías saberlo, no yo."

La mujer sonrió tristemente.

"Te sientes traicionado, por supuesto. Es perfectamente comprensible. No esperabas escuchar esto. Ahora me ves como una enemiga. Te sientes como un niño engañado."

"¿Quieres dejar de decirme cómo me siento? ¿Tienes idea de lo irritante que es?"

Claro que la tenía, pero también sabía que él no quería escuchar nada que ella tuviera para decir, como no fuera que todo era un error, o un engaño.

Y al verlo alejarse y escuchar el ruido de la puerta de calle al cerrarse de golpe, no habría negado que sí había compasión en su mirada. A veces deseaba no saberlo todo.

__

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo II

__

Capítulo II

"¡Socorro! ¡Alguien ayúdelo, este hombre está herido!" 

El grito resonó en las paredes de piedra y se hizo escuchar por sobre el bullicio de una de las intersecciones más concurridas de Zion.

Nadie supo cómo ocurrió. Pero cuando la mujer gritó ya era demasiado tarde y el comandante Locke estaba muerto, apuñalado por un desconocido en plena calle y frente a decenas de transeúntes. 

La ciudad ignoraba que le quedaban 24 horas de vida. No sabía de la suerte que habían corrido casi todos sus soldados. Tampoco sabía que la persona que se suponía debía salvarlos estaba en un coma del cual nadie esperaba que despertara. El Concejo se había asegurado de que nada perturbara la paz de Zion en lo que se creía serían sus últimas horas de vida. Y ahora la población estaba conmocionada por un asesinato, el primero que habían tenido en años.

La noticia llegó rápidamente a oídos de todos los habitantes de Zion, excepto de una. Pasaron unas horas antes de que Trinity supiera de la muerte de Locke, y escuchó la noticia con indiferencia. De todas maneras, todos estaban muertos; era sólo cuestión de horas. La guerra en la que había peleado tantos años iba a llegar a su fin. Y el desenlace no era justamente el que ella había esperado. Una parte de sí misma todavía se resistía a creerlo. Se preguntaba cómo sería el final. Lo único que sabía era que a ella la encontraría precisamente donde estaba: junto a la camilla donde estaba el hombre que amaba, que una vez estuvo destinado a salvar el mundo. O tal vez no. 

No sabía cuántas horas faltaban para que se cumpliera el plazo, y no le importaba. Cerró los ojos y lentamente fue quedándose dormida, deseando que le fuera posible dormir y no darse cuenta del fin de todo. Sin embargo, pocos minutos después la despertaron pasos y gritos en los pasillos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que entraran dos capitanes, visiblemente alterados.

"Maldición, es muy bueno verlos vivos. ¿Dónde está su capitán?" 

"No está aquí. ¿Qué quiere decir con 'vernos vivos'? ¿Qué está pasando?" Trinity se sacudió algo de su apatía al escuchar el miedo en su voz.

"Búscalo. O a su cadáver. No me extrañaría."

"¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué está pasando?" Se levantó de su asiento, ahora alarmada.

El capitán de más edad, que aún conservaba algo de compostura, contestó con semblante grave:

"Parece ser que en las últimas horas hemos experimentado una… reducción en el número de capitanes. Es decir, en los que quedaban".

"¿Reducción…?"

"¡Asesinados!" exclamó el capitán joven. "Mifune, Ballard, Roland… todos muertos… Niobe, muerta…"

"¡Capitán, por favor! Calma.", interrumpió el otro, y agregó dirigiéndose a Trinity: "Se acaba de declarar el estado de alerta máxima. El Concejo entrará en sesión urgente, y, hasta entonces, hay órdenes expresas de que ningún soldado u oficial permanezca solo. Y, soldado…le sugiero que no intente encontrar a su capitán".

Los capitanes se retiraron y continuaron su ronda por los pasillos. Trinity volvió a sentarse en la camilla junto a Neo. Así que Morpheus estaba muerto. El bastardo también se le había adelantado. Parecía que se empeñaban en dejarla sola en el peor momento.

"Neo, si me escuchas, este sería un muy buen momento para despertar".

No recibió ninguna respuesta. Ningún movimiento, ningún cambio en el ritmo de su respiración.

"Despierta. Vamos, despierta. Por favor."

Nada. 

Se levantó de la camilla y pestañeó repetidamente para contener las lágrimas. 

"Contrólate. ¿Qué clase de soldado eres?", se dijo a sí misma.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con candado. No serviría de mucho, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Quería asistir a la reunión en caso de que alguien tuviera noticias de Morpheus. Aunque, en realidad, le daba lo mismo. Ya estaba deseando que todo acabara de una vez.

Cuando llegó a la sala de reuniones la impresionó verla casi vacía. No pudo evitar pensar que todos los soldados que normalmente llenaban los puestos habían muerto. ¿Y, como si esto fuera poco, alguien estaba matando a los que quedaban? Le parecía increíble.

El concejal Hamann fue el primero en tomar su puesto. Parecía haber envejecido años desde la última reunión.

"Dada la gravedad de la situación, considero conveniente que comencemos inmediatamente. Los demás se nos unirán lo antes posible", comenzó.

"Como sin duda todos ustedes saben, además de la inminencia del ataque del ejército enemigo, en este momento enfrentamos una amenaza interna. Uno de los asuntos más urgentes a tratar es, por supuesto, la seguridad de la población. Pero también debe decidirse cuánta información les será proporcionada, a fin de evitar el caos y el desorden…"

Los ojos de Trinity estaban fijos en Hamann, pero había dejado de escucharlo. Qué más daba, si todos iban a morir en pocas horas. Estaba a punto de levantarse para volver con Neo cuando entró un grupo de soldados dando muestras de gran agitación. Uno de ellos se acercó al concejal y le susurró algo al oído. Hamann se levantó de su asiento y luego volvió a sentarse, con la cabeza entre las manos. Sin esperar ninguna señal de su parte, el soldado se dirigió al resto de los asistentes:

"Dillard y West… ¡muertos!"

Eso marcó el final de la reunión. Los soldados se dispersaron en medio de una confusión generalizada. 

Trinity caminó como una autómata hasta la habitación de Neo, donde se sentó nuevamente a aguardar el final, que, a su juicio, se hacía esperar demasiado.

El último en retirarse del salón fue el concejal Hamann. Se alejó de la confusión del área de soldados y oficiales, y caminó por los sectores donde los habitantes dormían tranquilamente, hasta llegar a la sala de máquinas. Allí permaneció en silencio, observando su actividad silenciosa, hasta que un ruido casi imperceptible a sus espaldas lo hizo volverse.

El primer golpe lo tomó por sorpresa; intentó protegerse usando con los brazos, sin éxito. Sólo pudo distinguir la mano que lo golpeaba y, entre las sombras, una cara, antes de caer al suelo.

"Morpheus?"

__

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo III

Chicas, gracias por las reviews. Especialmente a Spanish Little Girl, que me deja una por capítulo y donde se debe. (Traducción: Gise, las historias divididas en capítulos son precisamente para que la gente lea todos los capítulos -y deje reviews-; Lara, porfis, las reviews dejalas en esta página -sólo si son buenas, lol-)  
  
Capítulo III  
  
"¿Está insinuando, soldado, que el concejal Hamann miente?"  
  
La mirada acusadora del comandante se clavó en Trinity.  
  
"No estoy diciendo que mienta, no, pero puede... tratarse de una confusión"  
  
Se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de sus palabras en el instante mismo en que las escuchó, y guardó silencio, mirando al piso. No había confusión posible. Hamann había sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero no tan fuerte como para no recordar la identidad de su atacante.  
  
"Es lógico que le cueste creerlo. Sin embargo."  
  
Trinity no pudo contenerse y lo interrumpió:  
  
"Si ustedes lo conocieran siquiera un poco sabrían que es totalmente imposible que haya hecho algo así".  
  
"Precisamente, lo que sabemos acerca de Morpheus explica de alguna manera la situación. Es evidente que ha perdido el juicio. Nos encontramos en circunstancias que su fe no puede explicar. No puede enfrentar la realidad sin profecías y salvadores. Imagine cómo debe haberse sentido al descubrir que las creencias que lo sostuvieron toda su vida no son más que patrañas."  
  
"No tengo que imaginarlo, bastardo" pensó Trinity. Dio un paso atrás, temiendo no poder contenerse y golpear al comandante.  
  
"Me resulta muy difícil creer que Morpheus haya asesinado a la capitana Niobe. La liberó. Ella prestó servicio bajo sus órdenes por años. Y no es ningún secreto que había algo entre ellos. Es imposible."  
  
El comandante la miraba con escepticismo. Estaba claro que no estaba en sus planes dejarse convencer. Y Trinity sintió que la miraba como si ella tuviera parte de la culpa. Sabía que la mayoría de los comandantes desconfiaban de Morpheus y de toda su tripulación, y pensó que en el fondo se alegraban de que sus sospechas hubieran resultado ciertas.  
  
"Simplemente no es lógico", insistió.  
  
"Es muy lógico. La puerta fue abierta desde adentro, y estábamos en estado de alerta máxima. Tuvo que ser alguien en quien ella confiaba. La misma persona que la apuñaló por la espalda."  
  
Por un segundo a Trinity le pareció ver un esbozo de sonrisa en la cara del comandante. Se complacía en mencionarle los detalles del crimen, como si ella fuera de alguna manera responsable por tratarse de su capitán. Le dirigió una mirada helada.  
  
"Si se me ordena, no me negaré a participar en su búsqueda. Pero si espera convencerme de su culpabilidad, pierde el tiempo, comandante."  
  
"Como usted bien sabe, la captura del capitán Morpheus no es una prioridad en estos momentos. Continuamos en estado de alerta máxima. Se está haciendo lo posible para mantener la paz entre la población. Lo último que necesitan saber es que el hombre que veían como un héroe es más efectivo contra los nuestros que los centinelas. Hay que tomar algunas decisiones importantes. Y, gracias a Morpheus, casi no quedan líderes para hacerlo. Lo que queda del concejo se reunirá pronto."  
  
Le dirigió a Trinity una última mirada de desdén y salió de la habitación.  
  
Trinity permaneció unos instantes mirando la puerta con furia. Se preguntó que prefería, que Morpheus hubiera muerto o que realmente fuera culpable de todo lo que se lo acusaba. Inmediatamente decidió que no se permitiría a sí misma dudar de él. No creía tal cosa de Morpheus, y nunca lo creería. Sin importar los motivos que hubiera podido tener.  
  
Cerró la su habitación de un portazo y se dirigió a la enfermería. Tuvo que obligarse a entrar a la habitación de Neo y a sentarse junto a la camilla. La vista del cuerpo sobre las sábanas blancas le causaba rechazo.  
  
Lo miró, sin decidirse a hablarle. Sabía que no la escuchaba. Podía rogarle que despertara, y no serviría de nada. Despertaría sólo si estaba escrito. Por algo era el Mesías, el maldito Elegido. Y si despertaba, sería sólo cuando le conviniera a la maldita profecía, no a ella. Cuando al mundo, y no a ella, le resultara indispensable. Siempre había sido así. Por eso había tardado años en llegar, esperando el momento justo en que la Resistencia lo necesitara, sin importar que ella lo hubiera esperado y necesitado por años.  
  
Soltó la mano de Neo y salió de la habitación. Quería llegar a su cama y dormir; fingir que Neo no estaba en un coma del que no despertaría, que no buscaban a Morpheus por una veintena de asesinatos, y que no habían perdido la guerra. Quería dormir como si la ciudad fuera a ver otro día.  
  
"¿Cuánto puede tardar el maldito fin del mundo?", pensó con amargura. Esperaba que no mucho más.  
  
Se sentía vagamente culpable, pero por suerte no sería por mucho tiempo. Dentro de muy poco ya no tendría que sentir nada.  
  
Acababa de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto cuando escuchó la voz de Morpheus a sus espaldas.  
  
"Trinity..."  
  
Continuará. 


	4. Capítulo IV

Perdón por haberme hecho esperar tanto. Tuve cinco exámenes que rendir y un gran trauma que superar. Gracias a todas por las reviews.  
  
Capítulo IV  
  
"Cierra la puerta, por favor."  
  
Trinity cerró y se volvió hacia Morpheus, sin decir palabra. Se veía demasiado tranquilo, ¿sabía toda la locura que se había desatado a su alrededor?  
  
"Morpheus, ¿dónde has estado?"  
  
Se aproximó a él.  
  
"Dicen que mataste a Hamann. Alguien mató a Dillard, y a West, y a otros más."  
  
No tuvo valor para hablarle de Niobe. Ya se enteraría. O tal vez no, si las máquinas les hacían el inmenso favor de acabar con ellos pronto. Morpheus parecía no escucharla.  
  
"Morpheus, alguien mató a Niobe".  
  
La mirada de Morpheus seguía perdida entre las sombras, en algún punto detrás de Trinity. "¿Me escuchas, Morpheus? Niobe está muerta,"  
  
"Lo sé".  
  
No había ningún rastro de emoción en su voz. Tampoco parecía sorprendido. Trinity se obligó a dar un paso hacia él y a ignorar la idea que trataba de abrirse paso en su mente. La voz de Morpheus interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
"Yo lo hice."  
  
Trinity permaneció en silencio, con la vista fija en los ojos de Morpheus, buscando desesperadamente algo que decir, cualquier cosa que no fuera no, no, no no no. No.  
  
"No." Las palabras se le atragantaron. "No."  
  
No, por Dios. Estaba en el infierno. Sí, eso era. Las máquinas ya los habían aniquilado y ahora estaba en el infierno.  
  
"Sabía que tú no lo creerías". Morpheus sonrió. "Y sé que me creerías si te dijera que no los maté. Pero lo hice. Yo los maté a todos."  
  
Trinity le dio la espalda.  
  
"¡No!"  
  
"Locke fue el primero."  
  
"¡Cállate!"  
  
Perfecto. No sólo le decía que había matado a todas esas personas. También tendría que escuchar los detalles. La manera ideal de pasar sus últimas horas de vida.  
  
"Siempre pensé que me resultaría difícil. matar a una persona en el mundo real", continuó Morpheus con voz calmada. "Pero con Locke fue fácil".  
  
"No."  
  
El infierno. Definitivamente era el infierno.  
  
"Fue fácil. Sólo tuve que mirarlo a la cara e imaginarlo con Niobe. Lo imaginé tocándola y en ese momento quise matarlo. Ni siquiera sentí remordimientos cuando lo vi caer al suelo."  
  
"Basta. No te creo ni una palabra".  
  
"Con Niobe fue más difícil."  
  
Trinity lo miró, luchando contra sus deseos de hacerlo callar a golpes.  
  
"Cuando me abrió la puerta vi que estaba asustada. Confiaba en mí. Yo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía. No con ella mirándome a los ojos." La voz de Morpheus tembló ligeramente antes de continuar. "Pero cuando me dio la espalda, supe exactamente qué hacer. Como una máquina. No sufrió, estoy seguro de eso."  
  
"Sabes que creería cualquier cosa que me dijeras. Pero no que mataste a Niobe. Sé que nunca harías eso. Sé que la amabas."  
  
"Por eso me alegré de hacerlo. Sabía que al menos, estando muerta, nunca sabría lo que yo sé. La maté para protegerla de la verdad".  
  
"¿La verdad? ¿De qué verdad me hablas.? No, olvídalo. No quiero saberlo."  
  
Le dio la espalda y se sentó en la cama. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Morpheus se aproximó y se sentó junto a ella. Trinity se desplazó hasta un extremo de la cama, alejándose de él todo lo que le era posible. Agradeció que la habitación estuviera casi a oscuras; al menos él no la vería llorar.  
  
"Sabes que no te estoy mintiendo. Nunca te he mentido. Y no estoy loco. Lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad, y si olvidas tu lealtad hacia mí y eres honesta contigo misma, lo verás."  
  
"Te dije que no te creo."  
  
Pero sí le creía. No sabía cómo, o por qué, pero estaba claro que Morpheus, su capitán, su amigo, era un asesino. El comandante tenía razón. El fracaso de su búsqueda lo había enloquecido.  
  
"Sé que lo crees", continuó él. "Pero aún no sabes el por qué."  
  
"No quiero saberlo. De todas maneras, dentro de unas horas no tendrá importancia."  
  
Morpheus continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado.  
  
"No le di razones a nadie. Simplemente los maté. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Pero tú te mereces saber la verdad."  
  
"Dije que no quiero saberlo. No me importa."  
  
"Fui a ver al Oráculo."  
  
"¡El Oráculo miente! Míranos si no, ¿qué otra prueba te hace falta?"  
  
"No. Todo marcha bien. Todo sucede según está escrito."  
  
Trinity tuvo que contenerse otra vez para no golpearlo. Se preguntó si en verdad estaba completamente loco o si simplemente se estaba burlando de ella.  
  
"¿Ah, sí? Explícame entonces qué demonios está pasando. ¿Te dijo el Oráculo que salieras a matar personas? ¿Eso estaba escrito?", preguntó, furiosa.  
  
"Sí."  
  
"¿También está escrito que nos exterminen dentro de unas horas?"  
  
"Sí. Y mi trabajo es asegurarme de que eso suceda. Por el bien de los humanos."  
  
Continuará. 


End file.
